Trouble in the fields
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Title subject to change, any ideas welcomed. Spain and Romano start the tomatoe season but some strange men come and take Toni away, Romano has to follow their orders or they will hurt the one the Italian loves. T for cursing
1. Chapter 1 Toni's point of view

**I Don't own anything**

* * *

I woke to the bright sunshine gleaming through the window, I moved to stretch but was stopped by something weighing me down. Looking over I saw Lovi's arms curled around my waist.

"Don't move dammit" he mumbled sleepily.

Smiling to myself I wrapped my arms around his body, putting my chin carefully on the top of his head.

"We have work today mi amor." I whispered into his ear.

He only growled, caused me to chuckle, so I lightly petted the top of his head. He moaned slightly in protest then, "Fine, but only because I don't want them to rot."

"Bueno!" Rolling away, with Romano squeaking in the process, I left the bed.

He curled deeper in the blankets as I went to the dresser chuckling because he was growling slightly at me. There I pulled my pants out of one of the drawers and slipped them on, followed by my red undershirt.

In the process of pulling my old white shirt over my head I heard Mi Lovi get out of the bed and head my way, my head out of the shirt I watched him grab his own clothes on his side of the dresser and head for the connected bathroom. The sound of a shower starting soon followed the closing of the door as I tied the strings to my shirt.

In the kitchen I started to make breakfast, washing and chopping the tomatoes then pulling out the eggs and other ingredients. After preparing the omelets I sat them on two plates and moved to the kitchen table to set them down. I heard Romano enter the kitchen as I poured milk into two glasses, when I turned around the first thing I noticed was his still dripping hair.

"Morning Lovi!" I smiled and moved towards him with the milk, he jumped and looked at me oddly, "Everything alright Mi Amor?" I frowned looking him over, he seemed to be a bit on edge.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He snapped and ducked his head to dig in to his food.

"If you say so Lovi." Deciding to let him be for now I set the glasses down and joined him at the table, we ate in awkward silence. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and noticed he sat on the edge of his seat and kept glancing around the kitchen.

I decided to try drawing him away from whatever was bothering him, "So we could start in the Northern Fields then work our way clock wise?"

He jumped again like he had forgotten I was there, "Ah, sure whatever." He pushed his plate away at the same time I did so I grabbed the plates and empty glasses and took them to the sink to be rinsed then placed in the dishwasher later.

Glancing back at him I saw once again he was looking around, "Roma what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Bastard." He stood up almost knocking his chair over, "I'm heading out."

He turned and ran out of the kitchen through the back door slamming it closed. Quickly turning off the water I ran after him, we ran through the some of the groves.

I could tell he was holding back because I was able to gain ground and managed to catch up to him in a fairly short amount of time. Catching up to him I tackled him to the ground and I pined him so he couldn't run off again.

"Get off of me you Bastard!"

When I didn't let him up he grew angry his face became about as red as the tomatoes we were supposed to be picking, as he struggled to get out of my firm grasp. Normally I would think him cute but this was serious, I wanted to know what was wrong.

"No Romano, not until you tell me what's wrong" I said coolly.

He stared in surprise for a moment, then turned his head away from me with a sigh. Loosing my grip I let him up although I didn't want to let go entirely. He slowly sat up but didn't move to run again, so I sat next to him waiting for his answer.

"I don't see why you..." He began, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Stop, don't say I don't care, because you will be wrong now for the last time tell me."

"Fine, something doesn't feel right. Happy Bastard?" He glared at me.

"Que what do you mean by not feel right?"

"I don't know I've just got this feeling that something's going to happen. Now leave me the fuck alone."

"You know I will never leave you alone." Standing up I extended my hand to him, "How about we get your mind off of this feeling and go harvest this years tomatoes?"

"Fine, I was going to do that before you knocked my down to the ground." He snapped at me brushing off my offered hand.

Laughing I lead us through the groves, heading for the Northern field, to start our days work.

* * *

I was the first to wake up after our afternoon nap in the field, so I sat up and looked down at Romano. I contemplated whether or not to wake him but decided to let him be, standing I left his sleeping form and started to pick the red fruits once again glancing back at him once in a while to see if he was ok.

Eventually I couldn't see Romano for a while but was still within shouting distance if he needed me. As I was working I noticed one of the plants wasn't doing very well so I crouched down and checked the plant over, there was something odd around the base so I knelt down to the ground and looked closely at the roots that were exposed.

They weren't looking very good,so I tore a bit of my shirt and tied it around the plant making it a marker so I could find it later and tend to. It was then I heard the footsteps behind me, at first I thought it was Romano but then realized they were far too heavy to be the lean Italian.

Turning my head I saw a large man walking towards me with a smaller man behind him. They both were wearing black coats similar to the one I see Romano wear at times, but I felt uneasy because it was too hot out to be wearing those kind of clothes without reason. I shifted to where I was balancing on the balls of my feet, ready to spring up in a hurry, and watched them approach me.

The way they carried themselves rang alarm bells in my head but I ignored it. Instead I stood up and tilted my hat out of my face as I addressed them to see what they wanted.

"Can I help you Gentleman? This is private property but if you need someone or directions to someplace I will happily assist you."

They simply ignored my question as the shorter stopped a few yards from me but the bigger man stepped right up to me. He stopped a little too close to me for comfort and I stepped back feeling uneasy about the whole situation, he smirked at my movement. I noticed a gun strapped in a holster on his hip, the sight of the weapon did not help my nervousness. I tried to put more distance between the two of us but the vines behind me halted me from stepping back further.

"Could you maybe step back? If you want something I can just tell you what you want, if not then please leave because you're trespassing." I managed to bite back the tremor in my voice from the fear I felt coursing through my veins.

The looming man looked down at me with a wry grin, his voice was deep and slightly accented, "We want you to come with us."

"What?!" I had no time to do or say much else before he grabbed my arm and tried to twist it around to pin it against my back, knowing the trick I moved to prevent it by spinning.

I managed to escape his grasp and knock him to the ground momentarily stunned, as he got back up I stood ready for him. He hastily charged me, stepping to the side I dodged him and get in three well placed hits; one on the head and two to the sides.

He grunted and turned back around shaking his head, acting like a angered bull about to charge. The charge had staggered him into the vines and damaged the fragile plants, I channeled the anger I felt at my crops being damaged into my fighting.

My hits were better paced than his, and he was quickly becoming tired and I knew the time was soon to where I could probably get away and figure out what in the world was going on.

A sudden movement to my left caught my attention, turning I saw the smaller man swinging something and too late I realized it was coming towards me. It hit me on the side of the head, the explosion of pain put me in a daze. I collapsed as a wet, sticky, feeling formed on the side of my head along with the throbbing pain.

The smaller man stood over me and I could hear the other man off to the side recovering from my last hit. The last thing I felt before blacking out was the feeling of someone pulling my arms to my back and tying me up.

* * *

**End of the first chapter, hope you guys like it, this is my replacement story for Come Home since that one only has one more chapter that has yet to be written. I would also like to thank my friend YYHfan-KB for reading this over and not killing me for all of my mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2 Lovi's point of view

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

a low growl comes from me and I move my arm searching for the idiot that is soppost to be next to me.

"Toni?"

Opening my eyes then quickly shutting them from the light from the sun. Slowly opening my eye's again I looked around for the idiot not seeing him I raised slightly.

_'Where the hell are you Bastard.'_

Still not seeing him I stood up, the rise that I was on let me look out over the fields but if someone was in the aisles I could'nt see them due to the vines being to tall.

"Tomato Bastard where the hell are you?" I yelled across the fields my voice carrying across the empty field. I got no answer and was starting to get pissed off at not being answered because there was no way that he couldn't hear me

'If he is playing one of his silly ass games, I'm going to freakin' kill him.'

Grumbling to myself I pulled out my phone and called him a little bit later I got his cheerful voice mail. Shutting the phone I shoved it into my pocket and went into the fields walking down the side of the aisles. As I walked I got more and more ticked off as I kept finding empty aisles. A good distance away from where I started off at a flash of white cought my attention, going down the aisle I saw that it was a piece of cloth tied to the plant proberly from Toni's shirt. What also got my attention was that the oppisite side of the aisle was torn up like someone went throught the plants. Stopping I stared at the hole and noticed there were a lot of foot prints that were diffrent sizes. I followed the marks and saw that some thing was not right with them, because two of the foot prints looked like the fought or something. Because the bigger of the two was the one that went throught the vines and the smaller looked like it twisted at some point. What ever happened one of the people didn't walk away because there was also an impration of a body that was dragged away. Also as I was looking at the area the feeling from before came back and this time it wasn't leaving me alone. My eyes finally stopped looking at the path way and looked back at the white marker, what I didn't notice before was that under the marker and resting at the base of the plant was Spain's sun hat. Pulling it out a piece of lamanated paper fell out, reaching for it with my other hand I stood up holding both the hat and the paper. By the feel of it it was a picture, looking at it I realized I had it backwards but the words written on the back stopped me from flipping it.

**We will contact you.**

Those four words made the ball in my stomach turn to lead, it's weight scaring me. Slowly I turned it and a wave of emotion washed over me, for in the picture was Spain he appeared to be tied up in a trunk a gaged which seemed unesasary since his eyes were closed and blood was on the side of his head. My hands trembled as both anger, and fear pumbed addranilane through me, with the picture and hat I ran to the house. As I ran I knew there was nothing I could do for now, and I did not like being usless for those that I love. In the house I paced with my phone waiting for them to contact me, hours passed before my phone finally rang. I quickly answered it after briefly looking at the ID it reading Toni.

"Cieo Lovino Vargas." A sweet female voice said over the phone.

"Who the hell are you and where is Antonio?!"

"Temper, temper you better be careful how you speak to me. You don't want your lover to get hurt now do you?"

"What do you want with him?"

"You are the one we want he is just insurince that you do what we tell you to."

"I'm not going to do anything for you."

"Now now do you really want to say that if you don't do what we want we will kill your Spanish lover. And I know you don't want that now do you."

Biting back a curse I knew that I would have to listen to her, I knew I don't want them to hurt or kill him, even though Toni is a country he will still feel tha pain if they kill him and when he comes back to life they will still have him and that will cause more harm.

"Fine but if I find you, you are died."

"Not if it endanger's your lover, and who knows you may like what we have you do." She said her voice over sweet and confident.

"Stop messing around and tell me what you want me to do." I snaped

"Careful but I'm glad you have agreed. You will get a package that had the infomation that you need. And here is your warning if you screw up your mission or someone catchs you or you tell someone he will be punished, so don't mess up it would be a shame to damage him."

The phone clicked and the dial tone greeted my ear, leaving me to wonder what they would need me for and how Toni was holding up.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the late update, I ether forgot about this fic or I had arguements with Lovi. But I also know how this fic will go and the main person who will help our Lovi, I just need to figure out some names for the other people in this. I also figured out where they took Toni so the next chapter should come up quicker then this one.**


End file.
